haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
The Fight of the Spineless (Episode)
しの い|Konjō-Nashi No Tatakai}} is the seventeenth episode of Haikyū!! Second Season, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on January 30, 2016. The opening theme of this episode is FLY HIGH!! by Burnout Syndromes and the ending theme is Hatsunetsu by Tacica. Overview With Daichi injured, Ennoshita takes the captain's spot in the game. Ennoshita reflects on how he had abandoned the volleyball club when he was a first-year, and decides that he would not run away from this match. Yamaguchi is subbed in as an ace server, and he is able to get one float serve past the net. Plot At Johzenji High School, Terushima is reflecting how he and the team could have currently been playing a game had they won against Karasuno. Bobata tries to cheer him up by saying they would look a little cooler if Karasuno were to go on to beat Shiratorizawa. He and Futamata try to say they could have won had it not been for Hinata and Kageyama but Terushima suggests it could have been due to Daichi. Futamata agrees that their loss could have been due to Daichi as he was the foundation of the team. Daichi remains unconscious despite his teammates calling out to him. In the stands, Iwaizumi looks up and questions what happened as he had missed what just took place. Oikawa explains that, during the previous play, Daichi collided into Tanaka with great force. Daichi finally regains consciousness and Ukai rushes to his side asking where he's hurting. When Daichi answers that his face is hurting, Takeda hurries over and questions Daichi on their location and the team they are playing against. Despite answering both questions correctly and insisting he is alright, Takeda insists that Daichi go to the infirmary to be checked for any possibility of a concussion. Despite his reluctance, Daichi agrees. As he stands, Kiyoko notices he's bleeding from his mouth and seconds later Daichi spits out a tooth; much to the horror of Hinata and Tadashi. Oikawa and Iwaizumi figure that Daichi may be out for the rest of the game as an injury such as the one Daichi sustained may surely have caused a concussion. Ukai leaves Takeda in charge of the team so he can escort Daichi to the infirmary. Before Daichi leaves, Tanaka approaches and tries to apologize only for Daichi to apologize to him instead; explaining that he had seen Tanaka going to cover the last hit but he was unable to control his body and stop until it was too late. He praises Tanaka for his save as it got them to twenty points. Oikawa observes Tanaka, noting how he is mentality is incredibly strong during matches and wonders how he will be as Tanaka believes he is the reason Daichi is injured. As Daichi leaves, he entrusts the team to Asahi who assures him they will be fine. Ukai then leads Daichi out of the gym with Iwaizumi noticing that Daichi seems to be walking stably. Oikawa ponders who would be able to fill in for Daichi, believing it's a big role to fill in as the team's backbone. Iwaizumi thinks they will use a second setter but Oikawa is uncertain of that theory as he does not think Karasuno has a setter that can attack like a wing spiker or the team is not use to having a line up with two setters at the same time. The two soon hear Sugawara yelling out to someone and look over to see Ennoshita heading out to fill in for Daichi. Oikawa asks what kind of player Ennoshita was during their practice match and, although he does not remember much, Iwaizumi answers that Ennoshita was a steady player and accurate in his deliveries. Oikawa guesses that because Karasuno has such a small team that there may not be anyone else who could replace the captain. As Ennoshita is subbed in, he tries to assure himself that this is just like the practice games but is unable to believe his own assurance and right away becomes nervous at the thought of trying to measure up to Daichi. On the court, Ennoshita becomes surprised at how the players seem to right away accept him as the new captain; such as Kageyama asking permission to set up quick attacks and Nishinoya warning him of Nakashima's spikes. Watching from the sideline, Sugawara understands that Ennoshita would be nervous but believes that if anyone were needed to fill in for Daichi he would be the only one who could do it. Tanaka approaches Ennoshita and tries to apologize for the situation. At this, Ennoshita suddenly becomes bolder and questions why Tanaka would be apologizing. He says that either one of them could have been knocked out from the collision and it just happened to be Daichi that took the brunt of it. Ennoshita brings Asahi over to further prove his point by having him tell Tanaka they are all relieved that he was not hurt as well and try to get him back into action. Shimada is voicing how he hopes Ennoshita will be able to lead the team, thinking he is the timid and shy type, but Saeko quickly assures him that he has the wrong impression as she says Ennoshita is the head honcho of the second years. The rest of the waiting Karasuno players reflect how Ennoshita is a good fit for the leader position and has a personality that works well with everyone. He is also the only one who is able to keep the second years under control and has been spreading his influence onto the first years. Now the game continues and Ennoshita makes the first serve. The Wakutani team easily receives and sends the ball back, landing a spike and gaining a point. Takeru serves next and Ennoshita fails to receive. Nishinoya offers to extend his defensive range and Ennoshita apologizes if he's making it more difficult. While he realizes he cannot match Daichi in skill, he knows that he has to stand his ground and that running away from the problem will only makes things worse. Takeru serves again with the ball going directly to Ennoshita. The scene changes to a flashback of Ukai speaking with the second years about needing to figure out who they will pick to become the next captain after the third years graduate. As the second years are walking together later that night, Nishinoya suggests that Ennoshita become the captain. Ennoshita is completely surprised by this. Kinoshita suggests that Tanaka could be a good fit but changes his mind when he realizes Kageyama and Hinata may be a handful and Narita points out that they would also have to deal with Tsukishima's attitude. Tanaka agrees that Ennoshita would be a good fit to be the captain but also suggests that Kinoshita and Narita consider themselves as candidates; which the two quickly reject. Ennoshita states that he feels he could never be the leader of the team as he had run away. Ennoshita then remembers the previous summer when the elder Coach Ikkei Ukai had been coaching the team. He remembers how only a day later, two first years stopped attending practice and then he himself ditched for the first time since middle school. Although he did feel guilty about abandoning the rest of the team, Ennoshita felt more relieved at not going through the harsh practices and getting yelled at. Eventually, he began to skip more days and even refused to return after being asked by Daichi and nearly dragged there by Tanaka and Nishinoya. But eventually, Ennoshita began to see how much volleyball meant to him and he decided to return to the gym and ask to be part of the team again. While Daichi happily welcomes him back, the captain at the time, Hiroki Kurokawa, tells Ennoshita that if he wants to rejoin the team he should not appear in his school uniform. Ennoshita hurries off to change and Kurokawa tells Daichi that relationships between a captain and players can be difficult and only being nice will only cause more trouble. As he hurries to the club room, Ennoshita runs into Kinoshita and Narita. The two quickly follow Ennoshita and return to the gym as practice begins. Ennoshita reveals that out of five first years that left the club that year only two permanently left. He admits that the time he had spent away from the club was very difficult but was sure he would never be free from the guilt and doubt he carried for having quit. Tanaka states that Ennoshita's feelings may be the reason that he would be the best fit for the captain position and that he is the type of person who can work well with anyone. Though still reluctant, Ennoshita simply says that he's glad he returned to the club. Back in the game, Ennoshita receives Takeru's serve and gets the ball up. Asahi calls for the ball and is able to spike through a double block. Nishinoya praises Ennoshita for his save and Ennoshita promises that he will not run away and will fight to the end. Asahi serves next and lands a service ace when Kawatabi fails to receive. Asahi serves again but Kawatabi is successful in saving the ball and Wakutani gains a point when Hanayama pulls off a setter dump. Off to the side, Tadashi is cheering for the team not to be discouraged until Kinoshita points out that Kiyoko is calling for him. Right after Tanaka lands a spike through a double block, a substitution is announced. To everyone's surprise, Tadashi will be going in for Tsukishima on the next serve as per Ukai's instructions before having left with Daichi. As they switch, Tsukishima warns Tadashi that he's too nervous. Seeing this, Ennoshita asks Tadashi if he feels nauseous. When Tadashi answers that he feels fine he sees that Ennoshita looks just as bad as he does. Tanaka easily sees that this is Ennoshita's plan of helping Tadashi feel better; as Tadashi instantly becomes better when he sees someone else more nervous or scared than him. As he gets ready to serve, Tadashi reminds himself of all the practice he has done and that they are in the lead. He flinches when the whistle sounds and gets ready to serve. As he tosses the ball, he realizes he tossed it too low. The ball hits the top of the net and Tadashi fears this is a repeat of his previous failed serve only for the ball to just make it over and land before any of the Wakutani players can get to it. The team cheers for Tadashi's serve and Karasuno is now at set point. As Tadashi gets ready for a second serve, Tsukishima notices his demeanor. Tadashi believes the serve was just lucky and once again flinches when he hears the whistle. He serves again but Tsukishima and Ennoshita notice he did not do a jump float serve; instead doing a regular standing serve. Wakutani is able to pick up the serve and when Tadashi sees the attack is coming he tries to get ready but finds himself froze in place. Shiroishi attempts to spike but Hinata is able to block and get a one touch. The ball heads right for Tadashi but he is unable to move. Instead, Ennoshita jumps in and receives. Kageyama sets to Asahi who successfully spikes through a double block and wins the set for Karasuno. As the teams switch sides, Narita spots Ukai returning and looking furious. Ukai marches right for Tadashi but Ennoshita steps in and defends him; saying that Tadashi knows better than any of them of his mistake. From the stands, Saeko questions what went wrong and Shimada explains that, even without a jump, the float serve can still succeed but when a jump is added it will have more force and is therefore more effective. Compared to the playing level and skills of the other first years, Tadashi's only weapon is his serve and if he were to shy away from that then he would not have anything left to fight with. The team gathers around Ukai and Tanaka asks of Daichi's condition. Ukai explains that Daichi is alright and does not have signs of a concussion although the bleeding and pain in his mouth is more severe than they thought. Tanaka instantly begins to feel guilty again until Asahi and Ennoshita reassure him otherwise. As it begins to rain, Ushijima is shown landing a spike and Shiratorizawa is now five points away from the match ending. Aobajohsai is informed of this and they begin to make their way to the court for their next match. They are also informed that Karasuno's match against Wakutani South is lasting longer than expected. Iwaizumi asks how the team is doing without Daichi. Oikawa guesses that because Daichi is out, the receives the team is use to are no longer present. With someone else taking his place the game will be different and will slowly begin to show. The episode ends showing the score between Karasuno and Wakutani at 18-14 and Ennoshita looking incredibly nervous. Debut Characters *Hiroki Kurokawa (flashback only) Locations Appearances Characters *Yūji Terushima *Kazuma Bobata *Takeharu Futamata *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōshi Sugawara *Shōyō Hinata *Chikara Ennoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Yū Nishinoya *Daichi Sawamura *Tobio Kageyama *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Kei Tsukishima *Takeru Nakashima *Kazuteru Akiu *Shunki Kawatabi *Teppei Naruko *Katsumichi Higashiyama *Asahi Azumane *Makoto Shimada *Hitoka Yachi *Saeko Tanaka *Tōru Oikawa *Hajime Iwaizumi *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Kiyoko Shimizu *Yūki Shiroishi *Tsuyoshi Matsushima *Wakatoshi Ushijima *Kenjirō Shirabu *Hayato Yamagata *Shinji Watari *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Ikkei Ukai (flashback only) Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia Errors Difference between Anime and Manga *When Tadashi changes from the jump float to a regular serve, Asahi is shown to also notice the change. Tsukishima and Ennoshita are the only ones shown reacting instantly in the episode. *When Ennoshita is being subbed in for Daichi, in the episode he tells himself the game is just like the practice games. In the manga, his anxiety is from beleiving he cannot measure up to Daichi. *In the manga after Ennoshita defends Tadashi, Tadashi recalls a flashback back during the summer training camp of when Ukai tells them how they fight back after being attacked can make a difference. This was pushed to the next episode. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Article stubs